LUCIFER (chanbaek)
by Andreaning Park
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah seorang bos perusahaan berwatak iblis. Dia kejam pada hampir semua orang, kecuali satu orang yaitu Byun Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah kekasih tercintanya. Lalu ada pula Sehun yang berwatak sama seperti Chanyeol yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada Chanyeol. Bagaimana caranya ia membalas dendam? (gs for uke!)


**LUCIFER**

 **MAIN CAST : PARK CHANYEOL**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **GENRE : DRAMA, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **::**

 **WARNING : GS FOR UKE! DON'T LIKE? PLEASE PUSH THE CLOSE TAB…. DON'T PLAGIRSM PLEASE..**

 **::**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO(s)**

 _ **Happy Reading^^**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Park Chanyeol adalah seorang bos perusahaan berwatak iblis. Dia kejam pada hampir semua orang, kecuali satu orang yaitu Byun Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah kekasih tercintanya. Lalu ada pula Sehun yang berwatak sama seperti Chanyeol yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada Chanyeol. Bagaimana caranya ia membalas dendam?_

"Bagamana bisa aku mempekerjakan orang bodoh seperti kalian?!" Terdengar teriakan dari dalam ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa karyawan dan seorang bos perusahaan. Para karyawan yang berada di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya takut. Bos-nya ini bisa menjadi pembunuh bila ada seorang yang melawannya.

Tidak jauh beda dari para karyawan yang ada diluar ruangan tersebut. Mereka tidak ada yang berani memasukki ruangan bahkan tidak berani untuk mengetuk pintu. Mereka se-bisa mungkin untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa.

"Kau!" Chanyeol –pemimpin perusahaan- menunjuk sekretarisnya. Sang sekretaris maju dengan takut-takut.

"Aku menugaskanmu untuk menyusun jadwalku dengan benar, bukan malah mengacaukannya!" suaranya meninggi.

Tubuh sang sekretaris mulai bergetar takut dengan kepala masih ditundukkan. Belum berani bebicara.

"Aku tidak butuh sekretaris sepertimu! Kau dipecat!" Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu lalu keluar tanpa melihat lagi keadaan di belakangnya.

Chanyeol sedang dalam mood yang buruk untuk bekerja pada hari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Hei ini kantor miliknya! Dia bebas melakukan apapun disini.

Saat sudah sampai di parkiran kantor, Chanyeol sepertinya mempunyai tujuan lain untuk pergi saat ini. Bukan pulang kerumahnya.

Ia ingin menuju apartemen kekasihnya.

::

Dua orang siswi terlihat sedang berlarian. Sebenarnya, hanya satu orang yang berlari sedangkan yang satu lagi terpaksa berlari.

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah kembalikan buku itu!" Teriak siswi bernama Kyungsoo dengan kesal, karena buku tugasnya direbut oleh sahabat ter-jail-nya lalu terjadilah kejar-kejaran tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah berhenti! Aku sudah lelah" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Bagaimana tidak lelah, mengingat mereka berlarian hampir tiga puluh menit.

Baekhyun berhenti berlari pada saat mendengar kata sahabat kesayangan. Lalu ia menghampiri sahabatnya yang tertinggal sekitar tiga meter di belakangnya. Dia menyodorkan tugas itu di depan Kyungsoo.

"Ini bukumu". Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Baekhyun, dia memasang wajah kesal lalu merampas buku itu dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Hei! Kau marah padaku ya?" Oh pertanyaan bagus Byun! Mana ada orang yang tidak marah jika kau mengerjainya. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak marah, tapi pasti dia kesal.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan aku ya? Aku bosan sekali tadi dan tidak tahu untuk melakukan apapun" Baekhyun mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Tapi tidak dengan kau mengerjaiku Baek! Kau kan tahu, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka diajak bercanda!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sengit. "Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu padamu lagi" wajah Baekhyun memelas.

Kyungsoo yang memang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya tidak bisa menolak permintaan maaf Baekhyun. "Baiklah aku memaafkan mu"

Kyungsoo menarik senyumnya. Dan Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat bahwa sahabatnya memaafkannya. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya, sekarang ayo kita ke kelas istirahat akan habis sebentar lagi"

"Ini salahmu, aku jadi tidak makan apapun pada jam istirahat tadi!" Kyungsoo merenggut. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa canggung.

::

Chanyeol tidak peduli bahwa ia sudah melanggar aturan kantor. Hei! Dia bos nya di sini, jadi peraturan boleh di langgar kan? Chanyeol melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. _"Sudah jam dua belas siang"_ batinnya. Tapi mengapa gadisnya belum pulang? Apakah ada ekskul tambahan disekolahnya?

Cklek

Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka, lalu ia melihat Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah datang" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlonjak saat mendengar suara Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya.

"Eoh? Oppa ada disini?" Baekhyun bingung padahal ini masih jam kantor, kenapa Chanyeol bisa di apartementnya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut "Tentu saja sayang, aku merindukanmu jadi aku ke apartementmu saja"

Baekhyun balas tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Oppa sudah makan?"

"Belum, ayo kita makan diluar" Ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengiyakan "Tunggu oppa, aku berganti baju dulu ya". Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

::

::

"Bagaimana? Apakah Park Bastard itu mau membantu kita?" Tanya seorang lelaki tampan berkulit pucat. Oh Sehun.

Sang bawahan yang ditanya menatap takut Sehun. "Park Chanyeol tidak mau memberikan pinjaman dana kepada kita, tuan"

Sehun murka. Ia adalah mantan bos perusahaan. Perusahaannya bangkrut, dan itu semua karena ulah Park Chanyeol. Sehun masih berbaik hati dengan tidak membunuh Park sialan itu, ia lebih memilih meminta pinjaman uang kepada Park Chanyeol tanpa mengungkit tentang kebangkrutan perusahaannya. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol akan berpikir bahwa Oh Sehun hanya seperti pecundang yang mau dimanfaatkan oleh dia.

Tanpa berpikir bahwa Sehun merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih kejam dari yang dia pikirkan.

::

::

PROLOGUE END

.

.

READ PLEASE! :

Annyeonghaseyo^^ aku author baru disini. Dan ini adalah ff chanbaek aku yang pertama kali aku bikin… sumpah ini pasti absurd banget kan/?wkwkwk… aku lagi suka aja baca ff Chanbaek yang Chanyeol nya itu berwatak dingin ke orang lain tapi pas sama Baeekhyun dia cinta nya bukan main /lebay/

Mungkin disini aku author termuda kali yaaa?wkwkwk.. kalian pasti kaget , diumur aku yang masih muda tapi imajinasi aku udah liar banget/bodo/

Yang mau ff ini lanjut, silahkan tinggalkan komentar buat ff ini yaa... yang mau fav and follow ff akun ini jga aku makasih banget

Buat ff selanjutnya aku usahakan untuk buat lebih panjang… yang ini pendek karena ini hanya PROLOG…

THANKSEU~


End file.
